Limos and Rainy Mornings
by Sky Samuelle
Summary: Set during 2x08. Chuck actually let's Blair in his limo the morning it rains and Blair tells him about that certain fantasy she had earlier.


**Limos and Rainy Mornings **

Author: Sky Samuelle

Rating: M

Pairing: Blair/Chuck

Summary: Written for A **gossipgirlanon** meme. Set during 2x08. Chuck actually lets Blair in his limo the morning it rains and Blair tells him about _that_ certain fantasy she had earlier.

Warning: This is dirty and quite pointless.

* * *

Blair tried very hard to not smirk as she slid inside Chuck's limo. For once, she was grateful for the rain outside, because no self-respectable Upper East Sider, be he bad boy or good, could refuse an innocent schoolgirl a ride in such an unfortunate situation.

The sensation of her bare skin against the leather seat made her shiver, in a good way.

It was been far too long since the last time she and Chuck had found themselves in this deliciously familiar environment. The limo held so many indecent memories, and Chuck was right there, sitting in front on her, his eyes raking over her white, thin stockings. He used to love fucking her

in her school uniform, on their way back from school…one point to her favour in their little game.

"Thank you for the ride. You know how much I hate getting wet"

She gave him a slight, beaming smile and shifted her legs in a studied movement that hiked her short skirt a little further up. Her bare ass came in contact with the leather at the same time…such a sensual sensation, or perhaps she was just so sexually deprived than she was almost ready to spread her legs right there and now, letting him to see how aroused his presence made her . She was sure he wouldn't resist her so stubbornly, then… but that would be desperate. Waldrofs did NOT do despair, thank you very much.

"I remember"

His voice was flat, his gaze cold and hard, focused solely on her face. His whole posture was rigid - she felt her juices soaking her panties in spite of his mock disdain. He was such a good actor, and his harshness, his resilient purposefulness only made her to desire him more.

So she kept her voice sugary-sweet and casual, and went in for the kill.

"I might swear I had a dream about this"

"Really"

She admired his bored expression, with a certain amount of contentment- confident that she could wipe it off his lips very soon. Poor boy.

"Yes, just this morning. Too bad Dorota interrupted, the conclusion promised to be interesting"

"Did it?"

"Yes"

And just like that, she looked away from his Bart-like mask and out of window, leaving him to fight the urge to pursue the subject. Chuck always had this irritating necessity to have the last word on every topic.

His gaze raked up and down her body, and Blair enjoyed the attention for a moment, before nudging her knees apart. Not too much, just enough that he would realize there was no Victoria's Secrets to glimpse.

"You'll ruin my seat" he growled grumpily, but she saw him gulping down the knot in his throat and knew she was winning.

The thrill of upcoming victory, combined with the glorious awareness of the desire she was awakening within him, made her skin grow hotter.

She blinked at him, distracted by the throbbing warmth between her thighs. It demanded to be tasted, but only by _him_, the stubborn, frustrating man before her at this very moment.

Only a bit longer- she cajoled- and the time for unfulfilled longings would end. Just a little longer and he would fill her, so completely than it would feel like they were melting into each other, and he would see that little troll Vanessa would never be competition.

"You never minded before"

She reminded him huskily, alluding to all those times -last year- when he would rip her underwear off while they were making out here, only so she would be forced to walk to school without it. Oh, how she had hated him for that.

"It paid off when I had to pick up and bring you home. Nothing made you as fucking, dripping wet as traipsing around Constance Billiard with your minions, all defenseless and ready to be fucked under those thick panty-hose of yours. It took me less than a minute to have you writhing, creaming for my cock"

There was nothing cold about his eyes now. They were dark and burning with want, turning her nipples into little hard peaks.

"You are such a pig"

"You like it- he smirked, handsome and evil like a fallen Lucifer- "you need it even. You need someone to rein you in, to take you down a peg or two once in awhile. It keeps you in perfect shape…or in post-orgasmic glow, I should say"

"Perhaps, Bass"

Her sincerity surprised them both, but Blair suppressed the instinct to add something scathing to make the statement less significant when she noticed it imperceptibly relaxed him. She could see it by the way he leant back to get more comfortable, spreading his thighs a bit, making the outline of his erection more evident.

She licked her lips in anticipation, slightly dazed until his low, rich drawl washed over her-"Tell me about this fantasy of yours"

"I had a yellow dress on"- she sighed, her hooded eyes snapping back to his – "just a little shorter than this"

"Show me"

Her hands trembled while they pulled her skirt an inch up.

"Were you spread wide for me?"

"No"- she whimpered, unable to understand why talking was suddenly so difficult. Her tongue felt huge in her mouth- "Not at first."

"Go on" he incited her, touching himself through his pants, his commanding tone nearly breaking to give away his desire, his passionate longing to be buried inside her.

Abandoning her head against the backseat, Blair let she go, pictured how attractive Chuck had looked in his immaculate suit, the damp sheen of sweat on his forehead as he kissed and suckled his way down her inner arm.

"You were kneeling over me, nudging my legs apart very gently"

"Just like that?"

She had to smile at that, because he sounded indignant, offended by the very idea that she would imagine _him_, Chuck Bass, skipping all preliminaries.

Nobody loved foreplay like Chuck- that was her impression at least, confirmed by her scarce experience with Nate and Marcus- She supposed it gave him a sense of power.

Melting pleasantly under the pressure of his gaze, not even wondering where her earlier inhibition went, Blair undid the first button of her blouse and continued, her voice like a strangers to her ears, seductive and sultry, suggestive.

"You kissed every inch me of first, from my jaw to my neck, from my shoulder to my elbow."

"I miss that" he admitted drowsily.

"So I do"

His gaze followed her fingers, intently as they smoothly unbuttoned her shirt, until the cleft between her breasts was visible.

Feeling more daring than she ever had before, Blair pulled the slip of her bra off her shoulder, exposing the slope of one naked breast to air. It was such a decadent, exhilarating freedom to be this open and willingly vulnerable to him.

"Look at me"

She pleaded as her hands caressed her milky flesh, mimicking the coarseness of his touch. Chuck obeyed her, entranced by the way her delicate features twisted. He had seen plenty of dirty, sexy things in his life, but there was never been nothing so exquisitely erotic as Blair's beautiful face mirroring her arousal.

It was an image he had committed to memory.

"Touch yourself. For me." he asked her, wanting to see that image coming back to life once more, more than he had ever wanted anything.

And she did it, thrusting two fingers inside her hot core roughly and pumping them in and out ever so slowly.

Somewhere in her ecstasy-addled mind, it was important that his eyes never strayed from her visage, even while he had freed himself and started to build up his release with hurried strokes.

Her walls clamped on her fingers erratically and Blair slid nearer and nearer her climax with each gasped cry escaping her lips. She held on little details to stay sane: the strain etched in Chuck's tensing neck, his sounds, the familiar expression of barely restrained lust on his beautiful face.

She recognized the sound of his release before she saw his shoulder slumping, before she felt his cum spurting on her chin, her mouth, her hand and shirt and exposed breast. Tainting her. Marking her as his.

It felt so filthy, and it pushed her over the edge harshly. Later, she would blush and realize it was possibly the longest orgasm she ever had.

But now, riding her wrist hard, she shook breathlessly and splintered.

Then, barely coherent, she slackened back and brushed her damp hair away from her glazed eyes to find Chuck again. He was watching her, looking just as drained she felt, and very pleased with his insufferable ego for getting himself all over her.

Smug bastard.

He nodded, as if reaching some tortured inner compromise, and stated, very clearly:

"I love you"

**END**


End file.
